Abduction and Lies
by AliasIsMyLife
Summary: When Brooke is kidnapped, Lucas will go to extreme measures to get her back. Haley comes back. Jake and Peyton. Karen and Andy. Keith and Jules. Nathan. Everyone pretty much.
1. Default Chapter

Abduction and Lies

When Brooke is kidnapped, Lucas will go to extreme measures to get her back. Haley comes back. Jake and Peyton. Karen and Andy. Keith and Jules. Nathan. Everyone pretty much.

"Hey Brooke, I got you something for your birthday." Lucas told Brooke as they walked by each other in school.

"Really? Oh you shouldn't have, but I'm so glad you did! Where is it?" Brooke looked at Lucas noticing his hands were empty.

"Yeah, I couldn't bring it to school so if you want it you have to come over to my house tonight and get it." Lucas smiled and waved at Nathan who had slowly started walking towards them.

"Ok mystery gift, I see how you are, will you give me a hint?" Brooke gave Lucas her best puppy dog eyes she had.

"No, and the eyes aren't going to work with me." Lucas laughed at her.

"Fine." She pouted looking down at her shoes, only for a split second though.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked seeing Brooks sad face as he walked beside them.

"Nothing she is just pouting because I won't give her a hint at what her birthday gift is." Lucas said.

"Oh it's your birthday Brooke! Sorry I forgot! Haley is the one that always remembers things-"Nathan slowly stopped then shook his head.

"Oh Nathan its ok, I don't care." Brooke said as she stopped and pulled him into a hug. "She is going to come back Nathan, I just know she is."

"Yeah I know she's going to come back, the question is will she want me when she comes back?" Nathan said dryly.

"You'll be ok man." Lucas slapped Nathan's back reassuringly.

"Oh crap! I'm late for my biology class! See you later Nathan." Brooke looked at Lucas. "See you tonight Lucas." She winked before she ran off, getting lost with all the other students.

"God you have it so bad." Nathan let out a laugh.

"What? For Brooke? No were just friends." Lucas lied.

"Don't lie to me man. I know you. Just tell how you feel, it will be better for the both of you." Nathan told Lucas as the rounded a corner.

"I will, when its time." Lucas looked at his watch, almost time for drama class to start.

"You better." Nathan said. "Hey I gotta go; I'll talk to you later though." Nathan pointed his finger at Lucas and walked away.

Lucas walked quickly to his next class his mind on one thing only. Brooke.

Haley looked at her watch 1:45. School was almost out. **_God I hope Nathan is still in school. I miss Nathan so much_**. She thought looking out over the water. She had finally been able to get a break to think, she decided to go for a walk. But the tormenting thoughts of her leaving Nathan had come back to her. She had walked to a little bridge with benches on the side, a very romantic setting. She looked over to her left and saw a couple embraced in each others arms, so happy to be with each other. **_I love Nathan so much, but I want this to._** She thought thinking about her music career and Nathan.

**_Maybe I made a mistake. But if I went back would Nathan take me back?_** She thought as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm so glad you are going to move back in with me." Peyton smiled at Jake as he tugged his heavy suitcase over to the corner of Peyton's room. Jenny was asleep in the crib they had moved in earlier.

"Me too." Jake said as he put his suitcase into place in the corner, then turned around and looked at Peyton who had a very happy face on. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Peyton said turning her face away from him so he wouldn't see her blushing.

"Oh no, it is something or else you wouldn't be blushing." Jake walked over to were she sat on the bed and kneeled right it front of her. "Tell me." He asked playfully.

"Never!" Peyton told him stubbornly.

"Tell me or else-" Jake played.

"Or else what?" Peyton questioned.

"Or else-" Jake grabbed her feet and started tickling them.

"No stop." Peyton pleaded as she laughed.

Jake crawled on top of her tickling her stomach now. "Tell me what you were thinking." He said as he moved his hands around her stomach.

"No!" Peyton cried out with laugher.

Jake stopped and got very close to her face. "Tell me." He asked again.

"I was thinking how much hotter you would have looked if your shirt was off and you were sweating." Peyton whispered into his ear.

"Would you still like to see me with my shirt off?" He asked getting closer to her lips.

"Maybe-"They were cut off by Jenny's loud cry.

Jake got off of Peyton and walked over to his daughter and picked her up.

"See what you did Peyton, you woke her up." Jake bounced jenny in his arms to get her to stop crying. And it worked.

"Me? You were to one tickling me." Peyton looked offended.

"I know I was kidding." Jake smiled as he walked back over and sat on the bed with Peyton and Jenny. "The two girls of my life." He said as he handed Jenny over to Peyton. Peyton looked at him and smiled.

"Ok Lucas if you lead me to a deep pit with snakes and-"Brooke was blindfolded and Lucas was leading her to his birthday gift out side his house.

"Now Brooke would I ever do that to you?" Lucas questioned her, only a few steps more.

"I don't know you might-"Brooke started.

"Surprise" Lucas shouted as he removed the blindfold from her eyes.

"Oh my god Lucas you didn't!" Brooke stared at her gift with her mouth open and eyes wide. "This might be the best gift I have ever gotten!" She shouted…..

**A/N I know a kind of stupid cliffie but I like it! Let me know what you think! I hope you like it so far…let me know! Please review!**


	2. Abduction and Lies Chapter 2

Abduction and Lies

Chapter 2

**A/N thank you very much for the reviews! I really like this story :)..Hope you like this chapter.**

**-**

Karen lifted the glass to her lips and drank in the expensive wine. Andy had taken her out to an expensive dinner, told her she needed some 'just them' time. He was so kind and caring and very sexy in a dress outfit. The evening was just about perfect, the food the setting, Andy. Yes, Just perfect.

"Enjoying yourself?" Andy took a bite out of his soup and smiled at Karen.

"Yes very much." Karen replied smiling back at him setting her wine glass down.

"I like this a lot." Andy looked at her setting his spoon down.

"Me too. We need to get out a lot more." Karen laughed.

"The food is great isn't it?" Andy asked breaking the mode for just a moment.

"Yes it's wonderful." Karen said wiping her mouth on a napkin. "I don't want this night to end."

"It doesn't have to." Andy smiled very sensual at her. And she returned the smile.

Brooke opened her eyes and saw a little golden lab puppy sitting on the ground before her feet.

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked as she bent down to pet the puppy.

"His names Oscar." Lucas said smiling widely at Brooke.

"Oscar." Brooke cooed as she picked up the puppy and held it in her arms.

"I hope you like him, because he would be kind of hard to return if you didn't." Lucas laughed as the puppy tried it eat her earring.

"Like him? I love him!" Brooke said smiling.

"So do you have plans for tonight?" Lucas asked Brooke hope maybe she could stay longer.

"Um yeah actually I was going to go to dinner with Felix." Brooke said quietly setting the puppy down on the grass to let him case the bugs.

She walked over to Lucas and pulled him into a hug.

"Lucas thank you so much. I mean it; this is the best gift I have ever gotten." Brooke didn't want to let go but she knew she had too, it was simply he didn't love her.

"I glad you like it." Lucas said drinking in every bit of her closeness that he could.

Brooke's cell phone rang and she slowly pulled away from Lucas's arms. She checked the caller id: Felix. **_He can wait, _**she thought.

"You probably need to go." Lucas said looking down and the puppy.

"Yeah do you have any supplies for him?" Brooke asked not wanting to leave.

"Yeah I have some food and a collar, leash, and a blue bouncy ball." Lucas smiled at her.

"Ok." Brooke walked over to the puppy. "Are you ready to go to your new home Oscar?" Brooke asked as she picked up the puppy, which licked her face.

"The supplies are inside in a bag I'll go get them." Lucas said as he walked back towards his house. **_Damn Felix!_** Lucas thought. He really did hate Felix, for many things.

Brooke walked through the yard to the front of Lucas's house. **_I wish he loved me_** She thought her heart heavy with thoughts of Lucas. "I can believe he got me a dog." She said to her self, overly happy. **_Dinner compared to a dog is nothing! _**She laughed at the thought.

"Here." Lucas caused Brooke to turn around suddenly.

"Ok thanks." Brooke opened the passenger side and set the puppy down and then closed the door. She turned around and hugged Lucas again.

"Thanks Luke, you really are my best friend." Brooke whispered into his ear, before turning around and walking to the driver's side of her car. "Night."

"Goodnight Brooke." Lucas waved as she drove off with her new best friend. "I love you." Lucas whispered to the wind. **_And I wish I could tell you_**.

He saw the gift Lucas had given her he had been watching them the entire time, from a car down not to far. **_Damn that son of a bitch! Leave her alone she's mine._** He thought with hate.

"That's alright; this will make it all better." He pulled out a bottle of poison.

"Sorry puppy dog, but Lucas's gift can't be better than mine." He laughed bitterly as he started the car and drove away, leaving Lucas standing stupid in his driveway.

Nathan sat alone in his house, the one he once shared with Haley. The alcohol still hadn't taken the pain away from his heart. He looked down at his left hand; the gold band was still there. He took it off and studied it.

"Why Haley? I thought you loved me." Nathan put the ring back on his finger and in a rage of anger he threw the beer bottle at the clown picture that had once been of Haley.

"Why?" Nathan whispered as he began to cry, deep sobs that came from deep in his gut.

"I love you so much it hurts, why don't you feel the same way." Nathan pounded his fists on the floor crying out with pain.

"Please come back Haley." Nathan sobbed before passing out.

Jake and Peyton lay on the bed together, Peyton resting her head on his chest. Jenny was sleeping peacefully in her crib. The room was so quite, Peyton felt so at peace in Jake's arm's she never wanted this to end, never.

"This is perfect." Jake said breaking the sweet silence.

"I know." Peyton said feeling sleep start to fall on her.

"I'm going to go to sleep ok?" Jake asked Peyton before closing his eyes.

Peyton smiled as she heard the sound of his light snoring a few minutes later. **_This is so perfect._** She thought as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

**A/N I have so much more to write but its late and my caffeine high is quickly dieing down. Did you like it? Please review…for me! **


	3. Abduction and Lies Chapter 3

Abduction and Lies Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you thank you thank you! Now copy that and paste it one thousand times and that should cover how thankful I am to those of you that reviewed! I should buy you all ice-cream lol…Here's the next chapter…**

* * *

Lucas was sitting at his computer desk when his cell phone rang. It was only 7:45 so it wasn't Brooke. He answered and heard a much missed voice. Haley.

"Lucas, can you talk?" Haley's voice was desperate.

"Yeah I can talk, what's going on Hales?" Lucas asked hoping nothing had happened.

"I think I may have made a mistake." She started slowly.

"You think?" Lucas scoffed.

"Lucas please don't do this to me, not right now." Haley sounded as if she was going to break into tears.

"When then Haley? Nathan is miserable because of you. It's like he's dead inside, he came to school drunk and-"Haley cut him off.

"I know alright damn it! God I made a terrible mistake." Haley started to cry.

"He loves you so much Haley." Lucas told her.

"But does he love me enough to forgive me?" Haley sobbed.

"Of coarse he does." Lucas said.

"If I came back, would he take me back?" Haley asked fearing the answer.

"I think he would Haley." Lucas told her with sincerity.

"Thanks Luke, listen I got to go my batteries dying, talk to you later. I love you." Haley said as her phone beeped telling her it was about to give out.

"Love you to Haley. Bye." Lucas said before he hung up. **_Come back Haley Nathan really needs you, he really does need you._** Lucas thought before he decided to go check on Nathan.

* * *

Brooke had just gotten dressed and was about to feed her new best friend when the doorbell rang. **_Felix_**. Brooke when to the door and opened it, she was right.

"Hey! Come on in! Come see what Lucas bought me for my birthday!" She bounced with excitement.

"Lucas got you a gift? That's cool." Felix said blandly.

"He's in the kitchen." Brooke said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Who's in the kitchen? Lucas?" Felix started to get a little concerned.

"No stupid! My gift! His name is Oscar." She walked over to the puppy and picked him up handing him to Felix.

"Oh a dog." Was all Felix could say. **_Damn Lucas _**was all he could think.

"That's all you have to say, no: 'oh he's so cute' nothing?" A look of sadness washed over Brookes face but only for a second.

"Yeah he's adorable." Felix finally smiled petting the puppy.

"Do you want to feed him wile I go put my shoes on? Please?" Brooke smiled at him.

"Sure, anything for you birthday girl." Felix laughed at the perfect opportunity he had just been handed.

"Thanks." Brooke quickly explained what to do and then ran to her room.

Felix reached into his jacket and pulled out the small bottle and fixed up a meal of a lifetime for the dog.

"He you go, Oscar." Felix said maliciously. **_Good as long as that dog dies…_**

* * *

_Little baby Jenny. Bouncing baby! Hey Peyton guess who it is? It's her real mommy! The woman Jake really loves. We have no time for you now, do we Jake?" Nikki laughed._

_"No sorry Peyton, you were fun wile it lasted but like you said people always leave. Nice knowing you, but I love Nikki. I'm going to be with her and Jenny for the rest of our lives. Jakes said holding Nikki's hand._

_"No!" Peyton yelled._

_"Peyton stop your upsetting Jenny!" Jake said with anger._

_"Jake! Don't leave." Peyton cried again._

_"I have to Peyton, I love her not you." _

Peyton awoke from the nightmare with sweat beading on her forehead. She felt like she couldn't breathe, he air came in short gasps.

"Peyton! Are you alright?" Jakes gentle voice came out of the darkness.

She felt sick; oh no she was going to be sick! She ran to the bathroom and almost missed the toilet. Jake came in right behind her, saying soothing words to her, of coarse she couldn't hear them because she was throwing up so bad into the toilet.

"Are you ok?" Jakes words finally came through.

"Yeah I think so." She said almost in a whisper, she tried to get up but felt so dizzy that she became sick again.

Jake sat next to her the whole time rubbing her back and neck.

"I'll go get you some water ok?" Jake said as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Peyton tried to get up again but lost her balance and almost fell into the toilet. So she lied next to the toilet and waited for Jake, when she heard Jenny's cry…

**A/N what do you think? More? Please let me know! Please review!**


	4. Abduction and Lies

Abduction and Lies Chapter 4

**A/N THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS:) I'm going to leave you on the edge with Oscar lol does he die or not! Lol Here is the next chap…**

* * *

Karen and Andy had finished eating and Andy had just paid the bill, Karen had drunk just a little bit too much wine.

"That was great, thank you so much." Karen slurred holding on to Andy for balance.

"Yeah I think you had just a little too much wine." Andy laughed, **_A little?_** He thought.

"I didn't have that much." Karen tired to defend herself.

"You pretty much drank the whole bottle." Andy helped her into his car.

Karen just laughed as he walked around to the driver's side.

"I don't want to go home tonight." She said her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked her softly.

"I am very sure!" Karen leaned over and kissed him.

"Ok then lets go." Andy said as he started the car and they drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Ok I'm ready." Brooke came out of her room seconds later.

"You look beautiful." Felix drank in every inch of her he could.

"Thanks for feeding Oscar for me." Brooke smiled at him as she picked up the dogs dish and put it on the counter.

"Aren't you going to let him finish letting him eating?" Felix asked knowing that the dog had to eat more of its food in order for the poison to work.

"No he can finish it later when we get back." Brooke picked up a gate and gated him in her kitchen.

"I think we should let him finish eating." Felix said firmly.

"Felix, its fine, now let's go." Brooke pushed Felix away from the kitchen so he would get the picture.

**_Shit!_** Felix thought. **_If plan A doesn't work then I have to try plan B and plan B is going to be a very hard plan! Damn it!_** Felix thought of his options, there was only one left. He would call up his friend tonight to see how much it would cost to get him to do the dirty work. **_Perfect. I don't need that dog anyway._** Felix smiled at the idea that had just come to him. "Ok fine let's go then girlfriend." Felix said to Brooke as sweet as he could.

Brooke smiled at him as they walked out the door.

* * *

Peyton heard Jenny's cry get louder and louder, the noise made her head hurt worse. Then Jake cam into the bathroom carrying a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." Jake gave her the glass.

"Jenny-"Peyton started but he cut her off.

"I know I'll be right back." Jake said as he went in to see if Jenny was ok.

A few minutes later Peyton heard Jenny quiet down, then she didn't hear her at all. Peyton drank all of the water, but as soon a Jake walked in to check on her she lost it all.

"Do you think you'll be ok for the rest of the night? I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow." Jake asked her rubbing her back, as she breathed between throwing up.

"I'll be fine. Just can you help me get back to the bed?" She said trying to get up.

"Sure I'll carry you." He said gently as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Thanks." Was all she could say, she was so tired and felt so sick. She fell asleep with in seconds with Jake by her side.

* * *

Lucas walked into Nathan and Haley's house to find Nathan passed out on the floor with a beer bottle smashed against what used to be Haley's picture.

Lucas walked over to Nathan and lifted him upright and then tried to wake him up.

"Come on man wake up." Lucas said hitting Nathan cheek. Nathan awoke with a start and looked around for a waste can, but couldn't find one.

Lucas tried to move but wasn't fast enough, as Nathan threw up all over him.

"Damn it man!" Lucas shouted at Nathan.

Nathan looked over to see Lucas.

"What are you doing in my house?" Nathan asked.

"I was checking on you." Lucas said as he helped Nathan to his bed, Nathan was asleep with in seconds. Lucas looked down at his shirt and shook his head.

"See you later man." Lucas said knowing he wouldn't be going to school tomorrow.

**A/N I know I write short chapters sorry! Anyway did you like it? please let me know! Please review!**


	5. Abduction and lies chapter 5

**Abduction and Lies Chapter 5**

**A/N that's it! I'm buying you all ice cream:) Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great!**

* * *

Felix took Brooke to fancy restaurant that night for her birthday. Brooke was enjoying the evening but someone else was on her mind that night, and it wasn't her boyfriend. She thought about him a lot but for some reason tonight she could not get him out of her head.

"Having fun?" Felix grinned from across the table.

"Huh? Oh Yeah." Brooke said her mind still on Lucas.

"Hey Brooke where are you?" Felix asked noticing that she was distracted that night.

"Right here." Brooke smiled at him finally getting her mind off Lucas. **_How many times will I have to tell myself that he doesn't love me!_** He mentally kicked herself for thinking about him again.

"Good I want this night to be perfect." Felix picked up her hand and kissed it.

Brooke just smiled at him, suddenly something pinched deep in her heart. **_This isn't right! Lucas should be sitting across from me! He should be holding my hand, looking at me. I need to tell him how I still feel about him! Maybe just maybe he feels the same way. I may get hurt but I can't go on like this, thinking about him every minute of the day! He has to know I still love him_**. The realization came as a shock to her sending chills up her back.

"Brooke are you ok?" Felix asked noticing that she had gotten really pale.

"Yeah I'm-fine." She said slowly telling herself she would tell Lucas right after her date with Felix. **_Just get through the rest of dinner!_** She told herself.

"Good." Felix smiled at her as they waited for their food to arrive.

88888

The nightmare that Payton had had before came back to her again, she jolted awake and felt sick again. She tried to get up to go to the bathroom but Jake was in the way. Jake felt her squirming and saw that she was about to be sick.

"Come on." He said as he helped her get up and go to the bathroom, she almost didn't make it.

"Are you ok maybe we should take you to the emergency room?" Jake suggested as she rested her forehead on the toilet.

Jake felt her head and noticed that she was really warm.

"I'm fine." Peyton whispered.

"I'm going to go get a thermometer." Jake said as he got up and went into her room to find a thermometer.

"I don't have-"Peyton tried to tell Jake she didn't own a thermometer, but she didn't want to wake up Jenny.

"Peyton do you have a thermometer?" Jake asked when he cam back into the bathroom.

Peyton looked at him and shook her head. Jake just laughed. "I'll go buy one."

Jake helped Peyton get back into bed and then left on his quest to find a thermometer at 9:00 at night. Peyton fell asleep but was waken up buy her cell phone on the dresser she grabbed it quickly so it wouldn't wake up Jenny.

"Hello?" Peyton asked her trough scratchy.

"Peyton? Are you ok?" Brooke's voice came in shaky and a little broken up.

"Yeah its me Brooke, I have been really sick tonight for some reason." Peyton told her friend.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to come over and help, do you need anything from the store-"Brooke went on and on but Peyton cut her off.

"No, its ok Jake's here and he's taking care of me." Peyton said.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Oh I'm so happy for you." Brooke smiled at the fact that her friend had a really great guy taking care of her.

"You're happy I'm sick?" Peyton asked.

"No I'm happy you have a great guy there to take care of you." Brooke corrected her.

"What's up Brooke, didn't you have a date with Felix tonight?" Peyton asked weakly.

"I did, I'm on it, and I'm in the bathroom. Ok I am just going to come out and say it." Brooke paused to give herself a moment to breathe. "I'm still in love with Lucas."

"Wow, well what are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell him?" Peyton asked a little surprised to hear that Brooke was still in love with Lucas.

"I really want to tell him but I don't feel like faking out the rest of this date." Brooke said as she looked at her watch she had been gone for 6 minutes se had better hurry up.

"Just finish your date with Felix and then go tell Lucas." Peyton told her feeling dizzy again.

"Ok, I have to go. I hope you feel better, love you bye." Brooke hung up the cell phone, re-gathered her composure, and went back out to Felix. **_Not that much longer anyways, only dessert._** Brooke smiled as she sat back down.

**A/N I know this chapter is extremely short but I will post the next one ASAP. Sorry I know its really short…please review it anyway!**


	6. Abduction and Lies chapter 6

**Abduction and Lies Chapter 6**

**A/N yeah sorry the last chapter was so short! I will try not two let it happen again. :) THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

Karen had just stumbled into the front door of Andy's house when he started to kiss her passionately. She responded buy taking his coat off, Andy's hand went around her and begun unzipping her dress. She unbuttoned his dress shirt as they started walking towards the bedroom. She lay on the bed and he hesitated a second.

"Are you sure you want this?" Andy asked her again.

"Yes I'm sure." She said as she reached up and pulled his tie to pull him close to her. A big grin came across Andy's face and he lay on top of her and kissed her.

* * *

"That was nice Felix thanks again." Brooke smiled as she got out of his car and began walking towards her front door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Felix asked her as he began to turn the car off.

"Not tonight babe I am so tired." Brooke gave a week smile**_. Would he leave already_**? She thought as he frowned at her.

"Fine I'll be over in the morning though." Felix said smiling; he waved as he drove off.

Brooke unlocked the door and walked into her house.

"Oscar!" Brooke called as she walked towards the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen she flipped the light on, and gasped.

"Oscar? Are you alright?" Brooke stepped over the gate to see her new puppy lying on his side looking very sick.

She walked over to him and petted him his breathing was very labored, and Brooke started to panic.

"Oh god he's sick!" Brooke reached in her purse and grabbed her cell phone and started dialing Lucas's number.

"Lucas please be home!" Brooke cried as the line rang.

* * *

Lucas heard the phone ring and thought that it must be his mother calling. He walked over and looked at the caller id. _Brooke_.

"Hey, have fun with Felix?" Lucas asked with a bit of malice.

"Lucas something's wrong with Oscar!" Brooke's voice was broken up and shaky.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked his senses on alert.

"I came in and he was laying on the floor drooling and he could hardly breath! Lucas I'm scared." Brooke cried as her dog began to whimper.

"I'll be right over." Lucas said grabbing his jacket.

_

* * *

Damn it! She just had to call him! "We don't have time! Get in there now!" The voice on the other line objected._

_"I don't care! Get her now before Lucas gets there!_

* * *

Brooke was about to tell Lucas goodbye when a brick came crashing into the kitchen window almost hitting her and Oscar. She screamed so loud it seamed like every person in Tree Hill could hear her. Two men wearing all-black and masks over their faces jumped through the broken window and came straight towards her.

"NO!" She screamed and dropped the phone as they grabbed her and began to tie her hands.

She kicked and screamed as much as she could but they were too strong. One of the men tried to quiet her buy placing his hand over her mouth, she bit down hard.

"AH- you little bitch!" The man yelled out in pain as he pulled away from her.

She tried to get away when the man pulled back but then a third person came through the window with a syringe.

"I told you, if you need to, to use this!" He yelled as he plunged the syringe into her skin. She screamed and then passed out the last thing she saw was Oscar's eyes close.

* * *

Peyton had just fallen back to sleep when Jake came into the room.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Jake asked as he walked over to his bag and pulled something out.

"What's that?" Peyton asked seeing him pull out the object.

"I got half way down the rode and realized that I own a thermometer." Jake smiled and shook his head.

"Here." He said and she opened her mouth to have the cold glass hit her tongue. A few seconds Jake held the thermometer up.

"Right no light in here." Jake walked into the bathroom and read the thermometer, then walked back out to the bed.

"Yeah you have a fever." Jake told her. "We'll go to the doctor tomorrow.

"Ok and thanks." Peyton looked at him.

"Peyton there is no one else in the world I would want to take care of, only you and Jenny." Jake smiled at her then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." He said as he got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her.

**A/N what did you think? Please let me know! I don't think it will be that long before I post the next chapter… :)**


	7. Abduction and Lies Chapter 7

Abduction and Lies chapter 7

**A/N Ok, What's your favorite flavor of ice cream? Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**Brucasfan0889-THANK YOU!**

**Chadsgirl-Ice cream anytime!**

**xx-scratchthat-ahhh thank you!**

**OneTreeHillMuffin14-You're so sweet, thank you!**

**Brucas69-thankkk youu so much!**

* * *

Haley had just finished singing her duet with Chris when someone she didn't know came up to her.

"Hi can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her.

"um-sure." Haley went through her mind looking for his face, but she didn't find it.

"I just wanted to say that your performance tonight was great." He said with a smile. "But there's something missing, you were distant tonight when you sang I don't know what it is but I know you do. So whatever is wrong, make peace with that problem." He got up and walked away.

Haley just stood there knowing exactly what he was talking about. She hated feeling this way, guilty. She knew what she needed to do, but did she have the guts to do it?

* * *

Peyton's illness seemed to worsen each hour, two hours ago she couldn't stand up, and one hour ago she started not being able to keep down water. This concerned Jake, so he called his parents and asked them to watch Jenny for a little bit wile he took Peyton to the hospital. On the way to the hospital Peyton started to sweat and shake.

"Peyton are you ok? You're really starting to scare me." Jake said holding her hand as he drove just a little bit faster.

Peyton just nodded her head, and squeezed Jake's hand.

When they were about four minutes away from the hospital Peyton's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp.

"Oh God! Hang on baby were almost there!" Jake said as he pressed his foot down hard on the pedal.

* * *

"God that was amazing!" Andy said almost out of breath as he rolled off Karen.

"I know! And think we have all night." Karen laughed as she rested her head on Andy's chest.

"I love you." Andy said quietly but sincerely.

Karen hesitated a second before she responded.

"I love you too!" Karen kissed Andy after she let out a laugh.

"You are so perfect." Andy said between kisses.

* * *

Lucas heard Brooke scream then heard the struggle, but the last thing he heard was the most disturbing. He heard Felix's voice come in over the line! Lucas dropped the phone and ran out the door.

"Oh my god!" He said over and over as he drove to Brooke's house.

When he got there, the door was unlocked so he ran inside. No one was there.

He ran into the kitchen to find shattered glass all over the floor and Oscar lying on his side breathing heavy. Lucas walked over to him and gently petted him as he looked around. He reached for the home phone and dialed 911. The operator told him the police where on their way and would be there shortly. Then Lucas called the local vet which was closed but stayed on the line for the emergency number. The vet at the emergency pet clinic told him to bring the dog to them immediately.

Lucas thought since the clinic was only a couple blocks away, he could just go ahead and drop off the dog and be back by the time the police arrived.

"Hold on buddy you'll be ok." Lucas told the dog as he quickly put him in the car and drove to the clinic. When he got to the clinic they asked him over a thousand questions, Lucas simply told them he didn't know what happened and filled out the sheet they gave him. Then ran out of the clinic and back to Brooke's house; the police had just gotten there when Lucas pulled up.

"Hi I'm Detective Sawyer, now what happened?"

**A/N sorry it took a wile for me too post, hope u liked it! let me know! **


	8. Abduction and Lies chapter 8

**Abduction and Lies Chapter 8**

**A/N- I know it seams like my chapters get shorter and shorter, but I'm going to try my best to make them longer :) here the next chapter….by the way, detective Sawyer…has no relation to Peyton or anyone else, I made him up.**

**

* * *

Jake pulled the car up to the emergency entrance, and ran inside to the front desk. Seconds later paramedics came running up to the car with a gurney. They gently took Peyton out of the car and placed her on the gurney, running her inside the hospital. Jake got back inside the car parked it as quickly as he could. When he went back inside the receptionist at the front told him a doctor was looking over Peyton on the second floor, and that she should be placed in a room shortly.**

**As Jake walked into the elevator thoughts and concerns about Peyton had flooded his mind, and for the second time in his life he prayed.**

**

* * *

"Young man, I need to know what happened." The detective asked again looking at Lucas.**

**Lucas felt like he was going to throw-up.**

**"I was on the phone with her, and-" **

**"On the phone with whom?" Detective Sawyer interrupted.**

**"Brooke, Brooke Davis. It's her birthday today and I gave her a dog earlier tonight. Well about twenty minutes ago she calls me and tells me that the dog is really sick. When I'm about to leave to head over to her house I hear a loud crash and Brooke scream, then I heard a struggle and then I heard-Felix's voice." Lucas tells him.**

**"Who is Felix?" Sawyer asks him.**

**"Her boy-friend, I never liked him! That bastard!" Lucas yells.**

**"Are you saying you think her boy-friend kidnapped her?" Sawyer looked at him funny.**

**"Yes! That's what I'm saying!" Lucas didn't like this Detective Sawyer he could already tell.**

**"Alright now, are you related to Miss Davis?" Sawyer asked him.**

**"No, I dated her before, and she-she really means a lot to me." Lucas looked the man right in the eyes. "Please find her and bring her back."**

**"Lucas, I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back for you, its my job, even if it means bringing in the FBI.**

**"What the FBI?" Lucas questioned.**

**"Yes, this a missing person case right now, but once they cross over the state border we will bring in the FBI. Now I'm going to have a look around. But one more question." Sawyer turned at looked at Lucas.**

**"Do you know if Brooke had any bank or credit cards on her?" **

**"I don't know, I would think she had her purse on her, check the kitchen and front room to see if she set it down there." Lucas told him.**

**"Let's pray she has it with her." Sawyer walked into the kitchen.**

**"Why?" Lucas asked following him.**

**The detective laughed at then shook his head.**

**"I'm sorry I don't watch a lot of cop shows." Lucas told him.**

**"I see that. If she has her purse on her then she has her credit cards on her. Now were going to mark Felix's card under stolen, so when he uses them its will come up stolen and we will have a location where he used them. He probably has enough common sense to use cash, but if and when he runs out of cash he might try to use Brooke's cards which we'll place under stolen too. Are you getting yet?" Sawyer asked him.**

**"Yeah, I got it." Lucas said the shock of her being gone starting to sink in.**

**Sawyer looked around for a little wile more before her walked back over to Lucas.**

**"We have hope! No purse, hopefully Brooke has it on her." Sawyer smiled at Lucas but Lucas couldn't return the smile, he could only think about Brooke.**

**"I need to call my mom-"Lucas said walking out-side to call Karen.**

**

* * *

"Sir, we found the girls parents."**

**"Lets here it." Sawyer said.**

**"Her parents are separated she lives with her father, her mother is living in Texas with her sister. Her father is on a business trip in New Jersey, we contacted him, and he'll be here tomorrow around 6:00 in the morning.**

**"Ok thank you, I feel bad for that kid." Sawyer pointed at Lucas dialing his cell phone out-sides. "He really loves this girl."**

**"I know sir, it's terrible, that her boy-friend would kidnap her." **

**"Did you check out Felix?" Sawyer questioned.**

**"Yes, he isn't home and hasn't been for a few hours, and it's very possible he did this those people are loaded! His sister was pretty hot."**

**"Hey! Don't talk like that." Sawyer corrected him.**

**"Sorry sir." The cop smiled wryly and got back to work.**

Sawyer shook his head and went back to work.

**

* * *

"Haley what are you doing?" Chris asked Haley as she threw he clothes into her bag.**

**She turned around to face Chris.**

**"I made a terrible mistake! I don't know what I was thinking." Haley said almost in tears.**

**"Haley don't say that! Your carrier isn't a mistake!" Chris walked over to Haley to try to persuade her.**

**"Please-Please Chris don't do this! Don't try to stop me!" Haley said as she placed the last of her belongings into her suite case determined not to cry.**

**"Haley, come here." Chris said and tried to hug her.**

**"Chris no, I'm sorry but, as much as I love this," She picked up her and Chris's CD. "I love Nathan more." She put the CD in his hands, turned around zipped her suite case up, picked it up and walked around Chris.**

**"Haley! You can't be serious!' Chris ran in front of her to try to stop her.**

**"Please don't." She said almost in a whisper, the lump in her trough to big to talk any louder.**

**"Haley where are you going to go?" Chris asked her still standing in front of her.**

**"I'm going to go to the bus station, get on a bus, and go home." Haley said walking around him again.**

**"May I remind you that you don't have a home anymore? Nathan told you not to come back if you left." Chris said meanly.**

**Haley turned around and looked directly at him.**

**"I do have a home! Nathan loves me! He was hurting, and I was the one causing him the pain." Haley said and with that she turned around and walked out of the bus she had tried to call 'home'. The taxi she had called in advance was waiting for her; she got in quickly and slammed the door shut.**

**Chris ran after her but stopped when he saw her get into the cab and pull off. He threw his hands up in the air and shook his head. At lease he had her wile it had lasted. The wind began to pick up and it started to drizzle, the weather was a perfect setting for the night. Sad, depressing, he'd live though, and so would she.**

**

* * *

A/N—Hey I think that was the longest chapter I have ever written! Don't ya just love me! Lol! Did you like it? Let me know! Please review!**


	9. Abduction and Lies chapter 9

**Abduction and Lies Chapter 9**

**A/N- Everyone that reviewed, I love you! (In a friend way) thank you so much. Flip this sign straight up and down 3 and there's your ice cream ;).**

* * *

She awoke to the smell of cigarette smoke and the worst pain in her head. Her vision was so blurred she couldn't tell where she was. The air was musty, she could hear water running it sounded like a shower, but she couldn't tell. She felt sick to her stomach; she tried to clear her vision but didn't succeed. She let out a small moan from the pain she was in. Then the bathroom door opened and the person that had taken her walked over and turned a light on. 

"AH!" Brooke screeched at the sudden brightness.

"Baby your up." Felix said and walked over to where Brooke was on the bed.

"Where am I?" Brooke stammered.

"In a motel, far away from home." Felix said touching her forehead.

Then the face Brooke was looking at registered, her memory suddenly came running back to her. Her birthday, Lucas giving her Oscar, Oscar being sick, the brick flying into her window, two men grabbing her, the prick of the needle. _Felix kidnapped me? What happened to Oscar? Lucas!_

Brooke began to cry the pain of everything sinking in.

"Lucas, I need Lucas!" Brooke sobbed.

"No you don't! You have me." Felix shouted in her face.

The tears continued to pour down Brooke's face, it seamed like forever till they stopped. _Lucas please save me…_

* * *

Karen looked over at the dresser as her phone rang. 

"I should get that it might be Lucas." Karen said as she pulled away from Andy's safe arms.

"Of course." Andy agreed.

"Hello?" Karen answered.

_Lucas_, Karen mouthed to Andy who nodded his head at her.

"What?" Karen said in shock as Lucas told her everything that had just happened.

"Yes, Lucas we'll be right there." Karen said a she jumped out of bed.

* * *

"We'll?" Lucas asked his mother. 

"Oh, umm me and Andy." Karen stammered.

"Oh, Then I'll see you when you get here." Lucas slapped his cell phone shut, and shuttered and the thought of Andy and his mother in bed together.

The detective walked back over to Lucas.

"We didn't find much, but that's alright. Were going to head back to the station, you can come with us if you'd like." Sawyer looked at Lucas.

"Yes, I want to go with you." Lucas didn't even hesitate to answer; he had to be with them when they found Brooke.

"Alrighy then!" Sawyer patted Lucas on the back and walked towards his car.

Lucas began walking to his car when his phone vibrated.

"Hello?" Lucas answered thinking I might be Brooke.

"Mr. Scott, this is Tree Hill veterinary clinic calling about your dog Oscar."

"Yes is he ok?"

* * *

Jake walked into the room they had placed Peyton in and saw the doctor. 

"Is she alright?" Jake asked.

"Yes she's fine; thank god you brought her in. She was very dehydrated and may have died. We are just going to keep her over night for sure, but when she can hold liquids down on her own that's when she can go home." The doctor smiled and walked out of the room.

"That's is just like that?" Jake asked himself as she walked over to Peyton who was sleeping peacefully.

Jake sat down in a chair near the hospital bed and held her hand.

"Hey, you really scared me tonight, I don't know if I could go with-out you-"His voice trailed off and he just held her hand and thanked god that she was ok…

**A/N I know ok! Short, sorry! Please don't throw your ice cream at me. I'll try to make then longer. Feedback feedback! Please review.**


	10. Abduction and lies chapter 10

Abduction and Lies chapter 10

A/N Wow chapter ten, I never thought this story would go that far u have no idea how much you guys mean to me…I love this story and I am so glad you guys like it too. :D

OneTreeHillMuffin14-Here's more: D

Chadsgirl-I will try TRY to make it longer.

Xx-scratchthat- Nathan and Haley in this chapter: D

CrAzY4tHeSuN-Brucas is the only way to go! Btw I love your user name lol

Jacqueline22393-updating :)

Rocker87- I can't stand Felix either…

Brucasfan0889-I know! I am trying to lengthen them!

I hope I didn't miss anyone….if I did then I am very sorry and u should call me names.

* * *

Haley watched Chris run out on the curb as the taxi sped away into the damp night. She hurt in so many ways, she wanted to stay and live out her dream, but she loved Nathan so much. She was going home. She was eager to see how Nathan was doing. She just wanted to run into his arms and have him hold her, but she knew that most likely would not happen. She looked down at her nails; the blue polish was starting to chip off. She felt like crying, she was saying goodbye to her dream forever!

"Here you are." The cabby broke into her thoughts.

Haley took a deep breath before getting out of the taxi. The driver had already gotten her bags.

"Thank you." Haley said as she paid him.

"No, thank you; try not to look so sad." The man smiled and got into is cab then drove away.

Haley walked over and got her ticket before sitting down. A woman with a baby smiled at her, so Haley sat down next to her. The lady and she made light conversation for a few minutes until the baby began to whine. Haley sat secluded for awhile thinking about her life and the people in her life. She smiled when she thought about Lucas, he had called her the day he had gotten Brooke the puppy. He really did love Brooke!

"Whoa!" The vibrating of her phone startled her. She looked at the caller id. Lucas.

"Hey Lucas." She answered.

"Haley- something happened, something really bad." Lucas started.

* * *

Peyton woke up to the sound of a loud crashing noise; she looked over to see a lady in white picking up a plastic bucket.

"I'm sorry sweetie did I wake you? How are you feeling?" The nurse asked her.

"Tired." Peyton looked around the sick smell of hospital was around her.

"Peyton!" She looked over to see Jake tripping out of the bathroom.

"You're awake! Oh god I was so scared." Jake said touching her cheek.

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?" She asked.

"You had food poisoning and then you got dehydrated, very dehydrated, so I drove you here and now you're ok." Jake smiled.

"Ok," Peyton looked around again.

"I don't like hospitals." She said.

"I know me either." Jake leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad your ok."

"Where is Jenny?" She asked looked for the baby.

"At my parents remember?"

"Not really." She tried to smile.

"You took care of me." Peyton said.

"Yes, of coarse I did! I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you-"Jake stopped and looked at her. "You really mean a lot to me Peyton. I-"

"What?" Peyton whispered as tears started to flow down her face.

"I love you." Jake said as he wiped away the tears with his hands.

"I love you too." Peyton whispered and placed her hands on his head as he laid his head on her chest.

* * *

Brookes mind was thinking more clearly now, she had to get out of here! She had to wait until Felix went into the bathroom or something. Come on Brooke think, how can I get out of here without him seeing me? She sat up on the bed as Felix walked around. Her head was still pounding but not as bad.

"Oh I almost forgot baby." Brooke looked over to see Felix pull a rope out of a brown bag. "I can't have my sweetness thinking about escaping."

He started to walk over to where she was sitting on the bed.

_I have to do something!_ Brooke's mind raced before she jumped off the bed and bolted for the door.

"Oh no you don't." Felix yelled as he jumped on her and reached for her arms.

"NO!" Brooke screamed. "Help me! Someone help!"

"Don't make me sedate you again." Felix growled.

Felix struggled to get the rope tied around her moving arms. Brooke fought with all her strength, but it wasn't enough, Felix succeeded in tying her up.

"Somebody help me!" Brooke continued to scream as Felix lifted her off the ground and pushed her on the bed. He grabbed a roll of duck tape as tears ran down her face; he smacked the strip of tape over her mouth to silence her.

Brooke kicked her legs as Felix struggled to tie them up. Brooke cried but the tears soon turned into frustration and the frustration turned into anger. _When I get the chance I'm going to kill Felix! God Lucas where are you? I really need you right now…_

A/N I tried to make it longer! Was it? I hope so. Did you all like this chapter please please let me know!


	11. Abduction adn lies chapter 11

Abduction and lies chapter 11

Chapter 11 yeah! AHH thank you so much those that reviewed I hope you're enjoying the suspense as much as I am! ;) thank you so much! Love ya! Here's the next chappie!

* * *

"Brooke?" Haley had to make sure she had heard Lucas right.

"Yes! Felix has kidnapped Brooke!" Lucas sat in is car explaining the situation to Haley.

"Oh my god Lucas how are you doing?" Haley asked hoping Lucas was alright.

"I guess I'm fine. I'm going to kill Felix when I get my hands on him!" Lucas slammed his fist on the steering wheel of his car in anger.

"Hey Lucas my battery is dying. I'll see-"Haley stopped realizing she hadn't told Lucas that she was about to get on a bus back to Tree Hill. "I'll call you as soon as I can love you bye!"

"Bye." Lucas clicked his phone off and sat in his car for a few minutes thinking. Then he started his car and remembered he had to make one more stop before he headed over to the police station.

* * *

Haley was still in shock that Felix had kidnapped his own girl-friend. Felix had always given her the creeps, she never knew why. But she did now. She heard the speaker call her bus so she gathered her bag and waited in line to get on the bus. _Poor Lucas! I wish I was there to give him a hug, cause right about now he could really use one!_ Haley thought as she took her seat on the bus. She looked out the window, the rain had stopped and turned into a light drizzle. _I hope it's nice in Tree Hill it's already depressing enough with out Mother Nature's help!_ Haley leaned her head back and closed her eyes, and tried to sleep. She knew that sleep wasn't going to come there was just too many thoughts bouncing around in her head, but still she tried.

* * *

"He should be fine, keep an eye on him and make sure he is drinking plenty of water." The vet told Lucas as he held the puppy in his arms.

"Thank you so much. This little guy means a lot to someone I know." Lucas smiled this first time since Brooke had been taken. He made his way up to the desk and paid the large bill and walked out to his car. He opened the passenger side and lay Oscar down gently before reaching in the back seat for a jacket to wrap around the dog. It was chilly tonight and Lucas could have used the jacket for himself but Lucas didn't care he wanted Oscar to be cozy. Brooke would want him cozy. He walked around to the drives side and got in and looked at the dog. Oscar looked straight back at him.

"Me and you are just going to run to the police station to see if they have any word on Brooke. How does that sound?" Lucas asked Oscar not really needing his permission but asking him anyway. The puppy responded by simply laying his head down on the seat.

"Ok." Lucas said before starting the car and heading to the police station. He was glad Oscar was alright, he would be waiting for Brooke when she got back.

* * *

"I really want to go home." Peyton looked at Jake who was sucking on the last of his coffee. He was so into getting the last drop out of the cup that he didn't respond to her complaint.

"Want to give me any of that?" Peyton said kind of loud so Jake could hear her!

"Wha-Huh? Oh-"Jake looked down at the empty cup in his hands and jumped out of his seat. "Sorry! I can go get you on if you want me too? Do you think you're up to coffee?"

"Jake, sit down. It's fine." Peyton smiled at the face he was making.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked her.

"Yes! Now sit down!" Peyton chuckled.

"Alright." Jake sat down slowly.

"When are you going to go get Jenny?" Peyton asked glancing at the clock on the wall which read 12:59am.

"Umm she is staying with my parents all night." Jake smiled at her.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep." Jake told her as he shifted around to get comfortable in his tiny hospital chair

"Right, you just drank 12 ounces of not decaffeinated coffee." Peyton rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine maybe I wont sleep but you will your about to pass out right now." Jake gave her a playful smirk.

"You are very right, so just in case I fall asleep before saying it: Goodnight." Peyton closed her eyes head Jake say goodnight then fell right to sleep.

"Where is his?" Andy asked Karen between brushing his teeth.

* * *

Karen set her phone down and looked at Andy. "He's going to be at the police station I told him we would meet him there in 15 minutes."

Andy spit the toothpaste out of his mouth. "Ok."

Karen pick up a brush and quickly began brushing he hair, she hit a knot and jumped.

"Karen." Andy walked over to her seeing that she was upset.

"It's going to be ok." Andy wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few seconds. "Now-"he stopped letting her look up at him.

"Let's go."

* * *

Brooke lay on the bed all tied up in a very uncomfortable position. Her mouth was dry and her legs hurt. Felix was doing something in the bathroom again but she didn't know what. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Brooke's eyes darted to the door. _Come on Brooke think!_ She jerked her body and sent her self rolling to the ground between the two hotel beds just as Felix jolted out of the bathroom.

"I put a 'do-not-disturb' sign on the door!" Felix's entire face was red. He looked over to see Brooke in pain on the floor.

"Well that's what you get for throwing yourself off the bed dumbass." Felix shrugged his shoulder at her and walked to the door opening it ever so slightly.

"Yes?" He asked kindly hope the maid would leave.

"Is everything alright in there, it sounded like there was a struggle or something?" The little Mexican maid looked up at Felix.

"Its fine and don't I have the-"Felix looked at the door handle and touched the do-not-disturb sign. "Oh look, yes I do have the do-not-disturb sign on the door so if you'll excuse me-"

Brooke kicked her feet as hard as she could kick the bed bringing pain to her but making a loud enough noise for the maid to hear.

"What was that?" The maid asked trying to look over Felix's shoulder but wasn't quite tall enough.

"Nothing now get out of here!" Felix went to close the door but the maid had her foot wedged in the door.

"Move!" Felix yelled at her.

"I'm getting security!" She screamed as she ran off.

Felix slammed the door and bolted it shut before running between the beds and pulling Brooke up by her hair. Brooke moaned through the duck tape in pain.

"You little bitch!" Felix screamed in her face before dropping her. He grabbed a bag and threw it over his shoulder before walking back over to her. He untied her feet and ripped the tape from her mouth surprisingly gently. Then he kissed her, Brooke pulled back and spit at him. Felix's face turned hard.

"I'll deal with you later but right now we have to leave."

"No we don't have to go anywhere; in fact I'd like to stay here." Brooke tried to untie her hands but was unsuccessful.

"Oh really? Well tough luck babe we are leaving and right now!" Felix reached towards her and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HELP ME!"

Felix suddenly pulled out a knife and held it up to her throat. "Do not say another word." Brooke froze when she saw the blade, and tried to control her breathing when there was heavy pounding at the door. Felix pushed her towards the window. "Don't even think about trying something funny." He told her harshly. The pounding on the door got harder and harder.

"Help." Brooke whispered to the people behind the door as Felix pushed her out the window.

**

* * *

A/N Sorry it took me a wile to update, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know I want to know what you all think :D thanks!**


	12. Abduction andLies chapter 12

**A/N Hello! New Chapter yay! I feel bad because I don't list all the people that review specifically, but I love every single one of you that do review for me! And when I get some more time I will thank each one of you specifically. :D**

**

* * *

Nathan was watching old reruns of 'Friends' on TV. It felt funny somehow, since Friends was Haley's favorite show. They watched it together all the time, her little comments mixed in with the show always made him laugh. He missed those comments tonight, he missed them a lot.**

**He was about to change the channel when his phone ring.**

**"Hello?" Nathan clicked the power button on the remote so he could here the other person on the line.**

**"Nate, its Lucas." **

**"Yeah, I can hardly hear you where are you?" Nathan strained to hear Lucas through the heavy static coming over the phone.**

**"I'm-police-station-Brooke-"Was all Nathan could make of what Lucas said before the service died completely.**

**"What did you do this time Luke?" Nathan said as he got up off the couch and reached for his car keys.**

**

* * *

"Damn it!" Lucas said under his breath as he read the 'no service' note blinking on his cell phone. He was at the police station, Oscar on his lap, waiting for Detective Sawyer to get off the phone.**

**Lucas hated this waiting crap! Where they even trying to find Brooke? They sure as hell better be! Oscar was very calm and quiet since the Vet had given him something for his upset stomach which had made him very drowsy. Lucas wanted Brooke to be safe so bad; and he knew she wasn't safe right now because her freaking crazy boyfriend kidnapped her! Lucas wanted to hold her and tell her how he would always love her and always protect her. He just had to find her first…**

_Click!_ **The detective was off the phone and walking towards Lucas. **Herewe go!** Lucas thought before placing the dog on the floor and standing up.**

**

* * *

Jake sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair just watching Peyton sleep. The nurse had turned the lights almost completely off; but the little light that was on left a soft glow on Peyton's face. Jake thought about so many different things but the two things that really filled up his thoughts were of his daughter and Peyton. Funny to say it but his missed Jenny tonight as much as he loved being alone with Peyton; he loved the feeling he got when all three of them where together. Like they were a real family, and that was a great feeling. He thought about how he felt about Peyton, he had only really fallen in love once and that was a nightmare. He knew it wouldn't be like that with Peyton though. _Niki wasn't as pure as Peyton is_**** …. Jake thought before drifting off into a light sleep, his thoughts on Peyton's beautiful face.****

* * *

Felix jumped out of the window after Brooke and began to run full speed to the nearest car pulling Brooke with him. The car to his luck happened to be unlocked.**

**"HA! Yes!" Felix yelled as he threw Brooke in the back seat. He hotwired the car as fast as he could; the car started and he hit the gas as hard as he could. Brooke sat upright in the back seat and looked back at the hotel. She saw a security officer jump out of the window just as they turned a corner and headed out onto a freeway. She prayed that they got the license plate number.**

**"Get down! Lay down now!" Felix shouted at her as she looked around her setting to see if she recognized where she was. She slowly lay down on the car seat. **_Come on! Send some police cars after us!_** Brooke waited anxiously for the familiar wail of a siren. **

**Felix heard it first, and cursed loudly. Brooke almost screamed with delight as she heard the police sirens coming towards them. She was going to be saved! Yes!**

**

* * *

"We put out the Amber alert about an hour ago and-" A police man cut the Detective off.**

**"I'm sorry, just a second." Sawyer walked over to the other cop who told him the news. "A man just escaped from a hotel with a hostage, hotwired a car. There are two police men on pursuit right now. The hostage was identified as Miss. Brooke Davis. **

**"Lucas! Come here you need to hear this!" Sawyer said loudly. Lucas ran over with Oscar who walked slowly on his leash.**

**"What is it? Have you found her?" **

**

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did please let me know! And if you didn't well then screw you! NO I'm just kidding! If you didn't let me know too!**


	13. Abduction and Lies chapter 13

**A/N hey you guys are just to great I just cant resist…Also I just finished watching tonight's episode and was very saddened that Dan forged Nathan's signature on the Annulment papers, does anyone agree with me! It's awful!...but anyways!**

**Lizzy101- You're so sweet! Have fun in school lol.**

**HipHopper92-That's right Felix is very bad!**

**Ashley- Thank you, I promise to e-mail you when I update :D**

**ArodLoverus2001- Thank you!**

**Bballchick2404- :D I hate Felix too!**

**xx-scratchthat- I'll try to make them longer!**

**Rocker87- I am so glad you like it!**

**Mel- Thanks! I love Lucas with Brooke too:)**

**Chadsgirl-Thanks I'll try to make them longer :)**

**Thegame44- :-)**

**If I forgot anyone I am SO sorry and I love you just much as everyone else! Now the next chapter!**

* * *

"Huh?" Jake opened his eyes slowly and reached for his vibrating cell phone. He didn't want to wake Peyton so he quickly walked outside the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Jake had not heard his mother this upset, ever! Jake listened as his mothers voice went back and forth from hi and low.

"What!" Jake could not believe what he was hearing.

"Oh my god, yeah, I'll be right there." Jake quickly hung up his phone and left the nurse a note for Peyton when she woke up.

* * *

"Great, look what you've caused you little bitch!" Felix screamed as he pressed his foot down on the petal harder. Brooke was shaking she had never seen Felix this way before-I mean now that he kidnapped her and everything she knew he had a problem, but this? This was just down-right freaky! He was sweating and cursing his eyes were crazy.

**_He is going to kill me! Wait, no Brooke he 'loves' you so he isn't going to kill you. But he is crazy! _**Brooke thought to herself as Felix swerved along the road every which way. He suddenly took a sharp turn right, sending Brooke plopping to the floor of the car were an umbrella poked her stomach. She lifted her head a little to see Felix dialing on his phone which wasn't working for him to well since he cursed and threw it.

"Hand me that back bad now!" He shouted at her trying to focus on the road and the to police cars that were catching up to him very fast.

Brooke looked up at him the best she could using her elbows instead of her hands, which were still tied.

"Ugh kinda can't!" She looked at her hands and them back at him.

"Do it!" He screamed louder.

"I can't!" She screamed back at him just as loud.

"I swear to god I'll kill you!" Felix was shaking.

"No, you won't, because you love me." Brooke smirked at him but that smirk disappeared when he pulled a gun out and pointed it at her.

"O-ok" He moved as quickly as she could but fell over when he took another shard turn.

"Hurry up!" He said looked behind him at the police cars he was trying to lose which wasn't going to happen that's why he needed Brooke's cell phone, since his battery had died.

"I can't go any faster with you throwing me all over the place!" She screamed at him trying to reach the bad, it was almost impossible with her hands tightly bound.

"Brooke!" Felix shouted.

Brooke reached and missed then reached again.

"Got it!" SH said as she tossed it to Felix.

"Don't give it to me! Open it and get your purse out!"

"Ok." Brooke took the bag back somehow and opened it to find her purse and some other things. _My cell phone is in my purse!_ She reached inside her purse as fast as she could searching for her phone. She grabbed it and slid it up her sleeve then handed Felix her purse, and slid back into her position on the floor where Felix couldn't see her head real clear.

Felix grabbed her purse and began looking for the cell phone-woah! The car in front of him slammed on their brakes Felix swerved just in time that would have been one messy wreck! Brooke quickly turned her phone on and began to dial Lucas's number; just about the time Felix realized she had the phone-

* * *

Lucas almost peed in his pants when they told him that some guy had just pulled Brooke out of a Hotel in Denton. A very small town only about 3 hours from Tree hill; according to the police in Denton they had two police cars in pursuit, but the driver was really putting up a fight.

"I'm going!" Lucas told the detective as he ran out the door to run right into Nathan.

"What's going on man?" Nathan asked looking very confused.

"Felix kidnapped Brooke and they sort of just found her." Lucas told him quickly and starting to run to his car before Nathan pulled him back.

"What!"

"Wait!" Sawyer's voice echoed out the door to Lucas. The detective came running out the door a second later Oscar's leash in hand.

"I'm sure you wouldn't like to leave with-out this." He said nodding to the dog.

"You have a dog Luke?" Nathan asked still in the dark.

"You might want to drive with me; I have the siren which allows me to drive a lot faster." Sawyer added. Lucas nodded.

"Come on Nathan I'll fill you in on the details on the way there." Lucas took the dogs leash out of the detective's hand and followed Sawyer.

"On the way where?" Nathan asked.

Suddenly Lucas' cell phone went off. Lucas looked down at the caller i.d and gasped.

* * *

"Look there they are." Karen pointed to Lucas and Nathan as she and Andy pulled up to the police station.

"I see them, someone very important must be on the phone because Lucas just answered it and the three of them just ran inside like it was god or something." Andy pointed out.

"What if it's Brooke on the phone?" Karen questioned eyes wide.

"Let's get in there and find out."

* * *

Jake pulled up to the police station to see Andy and Karen getting out of their cars in a hurry and he also spotted his parents car.

"What are Andy and Karen doing at the police station this early in the morning?" Jake wondered out-loud.

* * *

Haley got off the bus not getting any sleep, hurried over to get her bags. She had borrowed someone else's phone to call Lucas and find out he was at the police station; she told him that if he saw Nathan not to tell him she was back. She grabbed her luggage and ran out side she didn't know exactly how she was going to get to the police station. Then it hit her-Brookes taxi service! She ran back inside and found the lady that had last lent her a phone and asked her again. **_What's the number? Come on I know this!_** Then the number came to her and she dialed it quickly.

"Here, thank you very much!" Haley said handing the woman back her phone and running back outside. It was about 10 minutes later when Mouth pulled up in one of Brooke's now famous blue and white taxis.

"Haley?" Mouth was shocked to see Haley. **_Everyone is going to be shocked to see me._** Haley thought sadly.

"You have to get me to the police station now!" Haley said throwing her luggage in the back seat and jumping in the front.

"Umm ok." Mouth said still in shock.

"I know you're surprised to see me." Haley said quietly.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Mouth said.

"Yeah, so will Nathan."

"Nathan didn't know you were coming back?" Mouth asked more shocked with this news than see Haley in the first place.

"No." Haley bit her lip and looked at Mouth.

"Wow!" Was all Mouth could say.

"Yeah." Haley said shaking her leg in anticipation to get to the police station.

"Why do you need to go to the police station anyway?" Mouth just had to know.

"You didn't hear? Felix kidnapped Brooke." Haley was a little surprised that Mouth didn't know, well then again she was only taken a total of 6 hours ago.

"What!" Mouth almost fainted at the wheel.

"Drive Mouth!" Haley shouted to keep him alert.

"Ok." Mouth said pressing the gas down harder. **_Oh god I sure hope Brooke is ok _**Haley and Mouth thought at the same time….

**A/N Hey was it any longer? I hope it was! Did you like it? Let me know! Let me know if you have any questions too:D **


	14. Chapter 14

Abduction and Lies Chapter 14

A/N- yes I have be absent for a wile a lot of stuff has happened. I hope to update all my stories with-in the next 3 weeks.

Lucas flipped open his phone and just screamed her name.

"Are you ok? Where are you?" Lucas didn't let the questions stop flowing, but when Brooke didn't respond Lucas panicked.

"Brooke!"

The only thing Lucas heard was a Brooke scream, a gunshot, then the sound of metal colliding.

"No!" he shouted slamming his phone to the ground. Nathan put his arm around him for support even though he still didn't really know what was going on. The detective walked up slowly beyond Lucas and placed his hand on his shoulder. Lucas looked at him..

"What- what happened?"

Haley and Mouth jumped out of the taxi as soon as they reached the police station. Mouth almost didn't put the vital in park.

Haley opened the front doors to run right into Jake.

"Woah!" Jake yelped as him and Haley both hit the hard tile floor.

"Oh-Jake, I am so sorr-" Haley's words cut off as soon as she saw Nathan's eyes.

Jake rolled over to see who had knocked him down to see Haley.

"Haley?" Nathan and Jake said at the same time. Jake jumped off the floor to help her up, she just kept her eyes on Nathan.

Nathan didn't know what to think, little alone feel. It was his wife! The woman he loved and adored with all of his heart, but she had left him. He just stood there not knowing if he should run over to her and smoother her with his mouth. He thought about leaving, but that's what she did, and he promised that she would never feel how he felt.

"Hi." He said as he slowly approached her.

"Hey" Haley said softly holding her-self together just a little bit longer. They stumbled around each other for a minute or two before they heard Lucas shout and run outside. Their attention broke off of them and was back on the situation with Brooke.

Haley ran outside to see what had happened. Lucas was about to jump into a big black SUV.

"Lucas!" She shouted. He spun around to see Haley running straight at him.

"I'm going with you." They jumped into the SUV together. Lucas was about to slam the door right when Nathan came running.

"I'm coming with you too." Nathan shut the door behind him and looked over at Lucas.

"What happened?"

Lucas took a deep breath to steady himself before he responded.

"There's been an accident."


End file.
